Un Avenir Différent
by Miare C. Nuvela
Summary: Un Naruto plus intelligent,plus puissant.Un Iruka et une Hinata pas si faible que ça avec un Kyuubi pas si méchant que ça. Verdict ?


**Un avenir différent**

Bonjour ou bonsoir, me revoila avec une nouvelle fiction sur Naruto.

**Genre:** Action et un peu de romance pus tard

**Rating : **K+

**Auteur :** Moi avec l'aide de mes amis que je remercie.

**Publication :** La publication, comme pour l'autre fic qui est en cours, sera, normalement, un chapitre tout les 2-3 semaines mais elle sera plus lente pour les 2 mois a venir. Pour des raisons scolaires.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme d'habitude, je vous demanderez de m'excuser s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ainsi que des fautes syntaxiques.

_Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre vous plaise je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Un jeune garçon âgé de 5 ans était a terre, dans une ruelle déserte, en position fœtal, il essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui le tenaillait a chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement. Comment était-il arriver là ? Pour le savoir, il faudrait remonter le temps d'une heure...

_1 heure plus tôt_

Un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait de la rue animée mais aussi de la tristesse. En effet car s'était aujourd'hui la fête de la victoire sur le démon Kyuubi .

Non loin de la, un garçon était postée dans son appartement, loin de tout cette agitation car le Sandaïme l'avait interdit de sortir lors de cette fête. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Naruto. Celui-ci était partagée entre deux sentiments l'une était d'aller à cette fête qu'on lui interdisait à chaque fois et l'autre était d'obéir au Sandaïme. Et la curiosité l'emporta !

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il se demanda pourquoi le Sandaïme, à chaque année, l'interdisait d'aller cette fête. Certes il savait qu'il était haï par tout les villageois de Konoha mais il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette haine. Depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais eu d'autres regard que ce dégoût,cette haine. Il voulait qu'au moins un fois dans sa vie avoir une personne qui veillerait sur lui et qui le couvrirait d'un regard tendre, maternelle. Un personne qui préparerait un repas rien que pour lui et qui le protégerait.

Il sortit du bâtiment mais a peine avoir fait quelques pas, tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Devant lui se dressaient cinq silhouettes masculines, deux ninja et trois civiles. Comment avait-il pu reconnaitre ces ninjas ? Eh bien, grâce a leur tenue, il semblait être des chuunin ou des juunin vu leurs vestes.

Il fut arraché de sa contemplation lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers lui d'un air menaçant ainsi qu'avec un joie morbide.

" Quelle chance, se dirent-il, voila le démon Kyuubi. Tu vas voir sale démon! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait."

Naruto, devant ces visages clairement menaçant, sentit que son corps tremblait, de la sueur coulait de son front et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Lorsque ils firent un pas, il reculait de deux. Soudain il se retrouva heurte au mur, empêchant ainsi toutes fuites.

Ses futur agresseurs l'encerclèrent et l'un des civiles, ne retenant plus sa haine, lui décocha un crochet du droit.

Naruto sentit alors sa vue se brouillait et se retrouva soudainement à genoux. Ses agresseurs, ne le laissant aucun répit, commencèrent à lui donner des coups de pieds tout en ignorant ses supplications. Naruto ne savait plus où il était, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que la douleur s'arrête. Alors qu'il suppliait pour que ses agresseur s'arrêtent, ceux-ci ne faisaient qu'augmenter la force de leurs coups. Soudain il demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

Un coup plus fort que les autres coupa son souffle.

- Tu ose nous demander pourquoi ! Sale démon ! C'est de ta faute si ma femme est morte ! Cracha l'un d'entre eux

- Par ta faute, s'écria un autre, nous avons tous perdu au moins un être chère ! Espèce de démon !

"Démon, mais je ne suis pas un démon, se disait Naruto complètement perdu." Celui-ci, sans s'en rendre compte, avait parlé à haute voix.

- Pas un démon ! Laisse moi rire! ricana l'un d'entre eux. Tu es le démon Kyuubi, le démon renard a neuf queues. Celui qui a attaqué le village il y a de cela cinq ans. Le Yondaime est mort par ta faute en essayant de protéger le village de ta menace .

Ses agresseurs le frappaient a présent avec plus de vigueur. Il avait tellement mal, son visage était gonflé, couvert d'ecchymose, du sang coulait du haut de son crane ainsi que de son arcade sourcilière. Ses larmes salées creusaient des sillons sur ses joues pour finir sur ses lèvres où elles se mélangeaient avec le sang en un gout acre.

Il sombrait peu peu dans l'inconscience mais avant, il avait eu le temps de voir une ombre agile se faufilait entre ses agresseurs qui se retrouvèrent tous à terre à son passage.

Il sentit alors l'inconnu le soulevait avec délicatesse avant de courir vers une destination inconnu, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. C'est alors que Naruto sombra dans l'inconscience dans des bras protecteurs.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une certaine jeune fille aux yeux de nacre avait assisté à toute la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle se jura alors, intérieurement, qu'elle deviendrait plus forte afin de pouvoir l'aider. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent sa famille, vu leurs yeux, afin ramener la fugueuse dans la maison familiale. Cette jeune fille, âgée de 5 ans, se nommait Hyuuga Hinata.

_A suivre_...

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Si vous avez des critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises (je le précise au cas où) ou des idées à me soumettre, je les accepterai avec joie.


End file.
